Eskimo Kisses
by PladBelle
Summary: “Now… why are we doing this?” “Because… We don’t have recent pictures, Mr. Whiner.” ... He really wondered why they needed to take so many pictures.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Enough said.

* * *

"Now… why are we doing this?"

"Because… We don't have recent pictures, Mr. Whiner."

Harry groaned. He really wondered why they needed to take so many pictures. It wasn't like they didn't see each other every day.

"Hermione," he whined once more, his soft expression turning into a frown. Hermione rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, just do this now, and I promise that it will be worthwhile," Hermione compromised and smiled when Harry relaxed himself.

"Alright," he whispered and turned to stare into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. She had asked him not to wear his glasses and surprised him with a visual charm for the remainder of the day.

The photographer merely smiled as he watched the two youngsters interact with each other. The old man held his camera gingerly and snapped magical shots of them. He had always seen this kind of love; the unconditional kind, the kind that never faltered. Watching Hermione smile lovingly into Harry's eyes was more heart melting that anything else.

"Hermione," the old man called out as he held his camera to his side, his mind clicking with a bright idea, "why don't we take a break?"

"Of course, Mr. Beetail," Hermione said. The old man smiled, and walked out to the lounge area, having them still in view.

"So, what are we going to do later?" Harry asked as Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist. She placed her chin on his left shoulder and smiled.

"I was thinking about taking a trip to London," she said and Harry turned around in her arms. His hands roamed lightly on her back and instinctively pressed her against his body. "Maybe take a trip to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" he repeated.

It had been three years since they graduated from their 'home away from home'.

"Yes, Hogwarts," she said as well. She raised her arms and placed her hands on his chest. "I was wondering if Headmistress McGonagall would let us use the Room of Requirement."

"The Room of Requirement? What for?" Harry asked, a smile creeping on his lips and Hermione's eyes flickered mischievously.

"Well, you know that it's our place and we haven't been there for a long time," she said as she rubbed her palms against his smooth red cotton shirt that he wore. His heart thumped faster as her eyes darkened lustfully.

"Maybe I can floo Professor McGonagall; maybe get a seal charm so no one disturbs us," he murmured and gradually leaned toward the brunette before him. Hermione smirked at Harry's proposal.

"It would be wonderful to have a quiet night in the Room of Requirement," she whispered, her breath hitting Harry's lips delicately. Their noses touched, placing little Eskimo kisses as they smiled at each other. Harry's hands felt electrifying as he pressed her even more firmly against his body, the soft white cotton of her shirt playing with the tip of his fingers.

"Mr. Potter," she whispered, fisting a ball of his red shirt into her hands, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Well," he chuckled silkily, "is it working?"

She smiled sultrily.

"Of course." With that, Harry closed the space between them and captured her lips, Hermione responding willingly to his fiery touch.

"Ahem," a soft voice echoes through the photo studio. The couple broke apart to see Mr. Beetail, the magical photographer, smiling amiably with his camera in hand. "Well, I see my absence helped. Shall we continue, then?"

Harry and Hermione laughed.

* * *

_Two months later…_

Hermione lightly hummed as she prepared a muggle dinner in the small kitchen. It was a soft tune that she learned from her mother when she was growing up and she enjoyed humming it whenever she was doing something she liked.

"I smell spaghetti," a voice popped behind her. Hermione smiled as she place the testing spoon to the side and turned to face Harry, who had just apparated from the Ministry, a goofy grin plastered on his childish face.

"Yes, well, it's a special night," she said matter-of-factly, a soft smile curving on her lips. It had been a couple of months since their photo shoot, and since then, their constant expressions turned more into love notions and willing affections.

"Special night? It's not our anniversary," Harry noted as Hermione set the table for two. She was putting down the silverware when she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her against his body. His nose traced the cartilage of her right ear, which made Hermione giggle, and brought his lips up with a soft whisper. "What is my darling wife up to?"

"Surely, my sweet husband," she mused as Harry kissed the nape of her neck, "that I only cook muggle food when it is a special night."

She urged him to sit down as she hurried off into the sitting room in search of something. Harry chuckled at all the food before him; it must be something extremely special. Then, he frowned. Did he forget something?

"Ah ha! I found it!" he heard Hermione say before returning into the kitchen with a photo album in hand. Harry stared at her perplexedly as she sat down next to him at the table and held out the book to him.

"Here…"

"What's this for?" he asked in curiosity as he took in from her hands. Hermione just smiled and stood up in search of her testing spoon.

"Just look through it," she said when she returned. "I added the pictures that we took at Mr. Beetail's photo studio."

Harry smiled warmly and decided to look through all the moving photographs. The first one was of Golden Trio; Harry, Ron, and Hermione, their first year at Hogwarts. Harry was ruffling Ron's hair as Hermione grasped tightly to both of them. It was more than ten years since the photograph was taken. Hermione smiled inwardly, serving Harry his dinner as he continued flipping through the pages. He stopped at one when they were in their fifth year, in the Room of Requirement. Harry was standing in the middle of the DA class, Cho Chang to his right and Hermione to his left. The Harry in the picture kept looking back at Hermione and smiling at her.

"It's been a long time," he whispered. Hermione stood behind him and leaned down to wrap her arms lightly around his neck, giving her a view of the photo album.

"I know," Hermione sighed as Harry turned to a moving photograph of their wedding, Hermione glowing in her beautiful white dress. Then, Harry turned to the moving photographs they took a few months before. He lightly frowned. Wasn't this when they were told to take a break?

"Mr. Beetail uses that tactic to get the person to relax," Hermione explained when she realized that Harry was confused. "He sent these to me by owl today with a letter of apology for intruding in our personal time."

"These are good," Harry said, staring down at the memory they had created just two months before. It was the moment they were in each other's arms, smiling furiously at each other, their noses touching with Eskimo kisses.

Then, he turned to the last photograph.

His eyes widened.

"When did you get this?" he asked in a sudden gasp.

"This morning at St. Mungo's. I thought I was sick," she explained.

It was a moving photograph of an ultrasound.

"Turns out otherwise…"

Right in the center of the black-and-white picture was a tiny form of a human body, curled together in the warmth around. The tiny feet moved slightly as it tried to get comfortable in the womb. Harry turned around as Hermione stood up straight.

"Is this – I mean, are you-?"

"You really catch on quickly, Mr. Potter. Yes, I'm pregnant."

Before she could even smile, Harry was up from his chair and had Hermione in his arms, placing butterfly kisses all over her face and neck.

"I love you," he stated as he placed a hand on her stomach. She tearfully smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Harry. I told you the photo session was going to be worthwhile."

* * *

_The End… for now…_


End file.
